


A Queen's Fantasies

by jetredgirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: Sarah has a fantasy or two. Jareth is willing to oblige out of love for his beloved queen.





	A Queen's Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a few years ago on AFF. It was a writing exercise in writing F/F and M/M scenes and while it's idealistic fantasy sex, I'm still proud of it. It was fun to write. Enjoy :)

Sarah, Queen of the Goblins, was restless.

She was lying in bed watching her husband read, while he absentmindedly stroked her hair.

"Jareth?" She finally said.

"Yes, love, what is it?" He asked as he put down the book. "You seem bothered by something."

She sat up. "I worry sometimes. We have been together such a long time now. I wonder if..well sometimes, I guess I think maybe you are tired of me."

Jareth smirked and put his book on the bedside table. He turned and placed his hands on his beloved wife's shoulders.

"Sarah how could you think such a thing? You are my life. We just made love not an hour ago. Did I not please you?"

He knew damn well he did from his Sarah's screams.

"Yes, of course. But I mean..above, between couples, sometimes things get stale. They indulge each others' fantasies. Do you have any fantasies?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"You are my fantasy, love. Why...do you feel there are things you would have liked to have done?" His face fell. "Other..men..you would have liked to have been with?"

She shook her head. "No not that. I mean maybe I had crushes when I was a teenager. You know I wasn't a virgin when we finally got together. I wish in some ways that I had been but..no that isn't what I mean. I mean like..experimenting. Can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Sarah I can not abide by another man making love with you. I can indulge many things but that..." He stopped when she shook her head.

"I wanted to ask you, Jareth. You have been around a long time. I know your kind is very sexually charged. I know the stuff that goes on at court."

He agreed. "You are my kind too now, remember? Well yes, for some, I admit when I was much younger, I indulged, but have not even thought about..." She held up her hand.

"Jareth..have you..I mean back then. Did you ever...you know..do it with other men?"

Jareth blinked, speechless. "Well, Sarah I..I don't know what to say. Is that..you want to see me with another man?"

"No. I just want to know."

Jareth sat back and stared at her. "Are you sure you want to know all of my past?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He took a deep breath."Yes, when I was young. At court the young men stayed together in a dormitory. Things happened. We would spend many months in studies and training, not allowed to socialize with women. Some of us...well. It got lonely." He shrugged.

This intrigued Sarah. "Tell me about it."

He turned to face his wife, unsure about this new direction she was taking.

"There isn't much to tell. Some of the men were naturally inclined that way in any case of course. Some of us experimented. I suppose it is natural to be curious."

"I've never tried it." Sarah admitted. "I always wondered what it would be like. To be with another woman. I wonder what it would feel like. I always kind of wanted to, but I never did, and now I'm married so of course I wouldn't, but..well it's a fantasy, you know?"

He understood. He knew the things that the girls got up to in their dormitories. He had heard, and seen a couple of times, spying. Then when he was older, he had some experiences with multiple women, had watched them together. It was quite sensual.

"We all have fantasies. Even this old king." He said. "I have lived long enough to experience what I wanted to experience. I sometimes forget you were quite young when we married. There may be many things left undone for you."

She snuggled up to him. "I'm glad we can talk about these things, Jareth. I love you."

"And I you, my dear. I am tired and I know you are. Let us speak more of this later shall we?"

She made a small noise in agreement, and they both slept soundly.  
  
_

A few evenings later, Sarah entered the chambers she shared with her husband. It had been a long day. Disputes and mergers, goblin disasters. She was tired. She went into the bathroom and took off her clothes, waving her hand over the bath to fill it.

She got in and relaxed. Then she noticed something.

A crystal sat on the side of the tub.

_Only for you would I do this. Enjoy._

She picked it up and looked into it. She was surprised at what she saw.

It was Jareth and..oh my. He had pulled his memory of himself with a man she did not know and much younger Jareth. He looked little more than a teenager. He had put it into a memory crystal and gave to her so she could see his experience.

She watched as the two men, at first they were laughing and wrestling. Then the other man reached out and pulled Jareth close. Kissing him on his cheek, then moved to his lips.

Her husband was hesitant, but soon returned the kiss. The young man that was with him was dark haired and dark eyed. Quite handsome. They pressed together, and soon clothing was being removed. Hands were touching each other.

The dark man got on his knees before Jareth and took his semi hard erection in his hands and pumped, then took it in his mouth. Licking, sucking as he looked up at Jareth's face.

Jareth tipped his head back and placed his hand on the man's head, guiding it. This went on for a few minutes, until the man stood and urged Jareth onto a small bed.

They sat and faced each other, Sarah could see the other was well endowed like her husband, his cock fully hard and pointing straight up. Each took themselves in their hands and rubbed themselves, watching each other masturbate.

She felt her nipples get hard and her sex become slick with arousal. This was turning her on.

She slid a hand between her legs and played with herself, her fingers twirling around her hard clit. Her breath becoming heavy, her desire rising.

She kept watching.

Her husband grabbed the other man's cock and pumped it slowly. A drop of precum had appeared on the tip, Jareth used his thumb the remove it. His long tongue snaked out and he tasted it.

The darker man's hips were going up and down with Jareth's movements. A few minutes more and he stopped Jareth by laying a hand over his.

He grabbed Jareth's hard member in return, doing the same. Then he bent down and sucked it again.

As he was doing that Jareth leaned over him and began working the dark man's shaft once more.

A few minutes later Jareth hips bucked up hard, his seed pouring out of him into the other man's mouth, leaking from between the man's lips and running over his fingers. He licked Jareth clean. A moment later the other one came himself, his semen shooting all over his lap and Jareth' s arm and hand. He grabbed something and gently wiped Jareth's arm off.

The darker one spoke, though Sarah could not hear him. Jareth nodded. He grabbed himself again and began getting himself hard. The man with him soon joined in, moving Jareth's hands out of the way and playing with him until he was fully erect. He sucked him one more time for a few minutes then turned.

Sarah's eyes widened as Jareth spread open the other's cheeks and pushed himself inside the other mans rear entrance. The man must have asked Jareth if he would fuck him. He could see the pleasure on the handsome man's face as Jareth pumped in and out, then moved faster until he was ramming into him powerfully. The other had taken himself in his hand and was pumping his own cock, as Jareth fucked him hard. His mouth open in a unheard moan. His orgasm exploded, his semen spilling all over the sheets.

Jareth pulled out and the other man turned, grabbing Jareth's erection and pumping him again until Jareth came in great spurts. He put his mouth over Jareth's cock so he could get another taste as Jareth was panting and writhing in his pleasure. Sarah knew that taste. It was intoxicating.

When they were done, they kissed again. Jareth laid down on the bed and the other man laid next to him, spooning him.

Sarah's fingers pumped in and out of herself, a thumb flicking at her bud. As they came, she came with them.

She closed her eyes as the feeling dissipated. When she opened them the crystal was gone.

"Enjoy yourself, my precious?" Came a voice from the door.

"Jareth..I..I don't know what to say. That was so hot." She said. "Thank you for sharing it."

He walked to the side of the tub and sat. "You are welcome. I hope it doesn't make you think of me differently." He looked down seemingly unsure.

She shook her head. "No. You are a wonderful husband. It was sexy as fuck. I feel closer, knowing you would share such a thing with me."

He stood. "Finish bathing. I have a surprise for you." He left the bath and closed the door.

She quickly finished and dried off, then wrapped herself in a plush robe.

She opened the door and Jareth was sitting at the table, legs crossed, looking a bit flustered.

"Sarah I..I do not ever want you to regret anything. I want you to know this is how much I love you." He swept his arm to the side. Standing there was a beautiful woman, blonde hair and pale skin, in a rather flimsy gown. "This is Rina. She is a royal courtesan of the high court. I have requested her presence."

Sarah felt suddenly shy. This woman was stunning, skin like alabaster, and she was smiling kindly at her.

"What...what did you invite her here for?" Sarah asked.

"She is trained in all forms of physical pleasure, Many courts in the underground have them. I never wanted or needed any here, but perhaps you do. You are more than enough for me, I have no desire for another. I explained to her our special circumstances."

Sarah's eyes were widened, her mouth dropping open and closing. "She is a..a..prostitute? A slave? What Jareth?"

The woman spoke. "I am neither, My Lady Sarah. To be a pleasure courtesan is a choice, and an honor. I live the life I choose. I travel, and am not looked down upon. I am revered . Many royal couples require my services in helping them learn to pleasure each other. We are both men and women. You see, most royals marry for convenience or status. It often takes time and training to learn and know each other as many only meet a few times before marriage. Often such couples only come together for procreation and look to us for pleasure. You two are an anomaly. You truly love each other and enjoy each other. Your husband had explained to me you wish to experience another female's company. That is what I am here for. To fulfill your fantasy."

"It is okay, Sarah. I understand." Jareth urged softly. "Please, enjoy yourself."

The woman approached her and took her hand. "May I?" She asked. Sarah nodded and gulped.

Rina led her into the next rooms from the ones she shared with Jareth.

"His Majesty requested we not do this in your marriage bed." Rina said. "We will use the Queen's chambers."

The woman led Sarah to the bed. "Would you like your king to watch?"

Sarah had butterflies."If he wants. But wait won't he see you.."

Rina smiled calmly. "My dear, I was naked when he chose me. We are presented like that. His majesty is very experienced. He has seen many women. He has quite the reputation. Do not worry. The love he has for you is obvious. Cherish it. That he does this for you is a good thing."

"You can come in Jareth." Sarah called.

He followed them in a took a chair "Are you sure Sarah..I would understand if you would not want me.."

Sarah shook her head. "No, it's okay. No touching her though." Sarah smirked at him. He smiled back.

"I have no desire to. This is not a threesome." He answered. He made himself comfortable.

Rina untied Sarah's robe and pushed it off of her shoulders. Sarah blushed. She had not been nude in front of anyone but Jareth for many years.

"You are lovely, Lady Sarah." Rina said.

Her hands ran over Sarah's shoulders and arms. She lightly cupped her breasts, then continued letting her fingers barely touch the skin of her stomach, waist, thighs. She let her fingertips brush slightly against Sarah's center, noting the moistness gathering there.

Rina unfastened the dress she had on , and if fell to her feet, leaving her naked too. "You may touch me if you like."

Sarah lifted her hands and dropped them, not sure where to start. She started again. She copied the path Rina had taken on her. Her shoulders, arms, she touched another woman's breasts for the first time. She enjoyed the soft skin of her belly and hips.

Sarah had never touched another woman...there. Her hand approached the other womans mound, cupping it gingerly then pulling away. She noticed Rina had no hair down there and had a ring through her clit.

Rina smiled at Sarah's shyness, then spoke softly. "Let's get on the bed." she urged.

Sarah got up first sitting back against the pillows. The blond woman climbed onto the foot of the bed, crawling towards her.

Rina licked her lips as she approached, like a predator.

Sarah nervously looked over at Jareth, who was watching intently. She saw he was semi hard. She wondered if he would touch himself. She would like to see him touch himself, she realized. That would be exciting.

He gave her a small nod in encouragment.

Rina picked up her foot, kissing her big toe. She moved to her instep, then up onto her calf. Her tongue darted out and played along the muscle. She worked her way to Sarah's thigh, nibbling her skin and laving it with her tongue. Just before she got to Sarah's folds, she backed up, and repeated the motions on the other leg.

She sat up, her hands grabbing Sarah's hips. "You taste so sweet, my queen. You have a lucky king." She kissed Sarah's belly button, swirling her tongue around it.

She made a path up to Sarah's breasts. Meeting Sarah's eyes, she bent down and took one nipple in her mouth, sucking at it and giving little nips. Sarah arched. The woman was good.

Rina switched back and forth making Sarah's nipple hard enough to cut glass. Suckling, circling them in turn flicking at the tips of her hard peaks.  She rose up further and kissed her neck and shoulders, then finally her lips.

Sarah was amazed at Rina's skills. Her kisses were a powerful aphrodisiac.. As their tongues danced together, Rina began stroking her between her legs.

Rina sat back on her knees between Sarah's legs. sticking the fingers she had been stroking Sarah with into her mouth. "Mmm Lady Sarah, I must taste you with my tongue as the sweetness on my fingers is so enticing."

She moved down and kneeled between Sarah's spread legs.

"Bring you knees up a little, Lady Sarah, and farther apart. So I can see all of you."

Sarah did as she asked.

"My Lady Sarah, you have a lovely pussy..I believe the above vernacular is. Very juicy too. Would you like me suck your pretty little clit, My Lady? or do you want to be tongue or finger fucked? Maybe all three? Would you like to rub our pussies together?"

Sarah moaned and bucked as the woman's fingers ran up and down her slit, but not touching her most sensitive spots. "Anything, all of it, just..make me come. I need to come."

"As you wish, Sarah." She spread her open with her thumbs and looked into Sarah's eyes as her mouth descended upon Sarah's clit.

She tugged at it to get it erect, then wrapped her lips around it and sucked it into her mouth, gently biting to hold it in place, then flicking at the tip with her tongue. Making the moisture coming from Sarah increase tenfold immediately.

."Ohhh my..fuck yes.." Sarah hissed. Her back arched and she pushed herself up into Rina's face.

She cracked open one eye to look at Jareth. He was shifting in the chair, fully hard now and uncomfortable.

"Jareth..." She moaned. "Please...you can touch yourself..it's okay." She gasped as Rina worked on her. "I want to watch you pleasure yourself. For me."

The next she looked, Jareth had released himself from his pants and was stroking his hard cock.

Rina took her time exploring all of Sarah's most intimate place. She opened Sarah with her fingers and slid one deep inside then two. She located that place within that would send Sarah over the edge and made small circles of pressure upon it.

She ran her tongue down further and stuck it inside the queen along side her fingers, lapping up the juices she was causing to flow freely, as Sarah moaned and writhed in rhythm to her ministrations.

"That's it my queen. Come for me. I want to taste your orgasm. I want your sweetness all over my face and tongue."  
  
Rina teased as she pleasured Sarah. She went back to work on Sarah's clit, tugging with her teeth and flicking it at with the tip of her tongue.

Sarah's climax exploded deep inside, making her cry out and grab onto Rina's head, her juices pouring out her, the woman lapping them up.

When Sarah relaxed, Rina laid down completely on top of her and kissed her deeply. Caressing her all over.

Sarah rolled Rina over onto her back. "It is okay, Lady Sarah you do not have to reciprocate." The blonde woman protested..

"No. I want to. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to finish it." Sarah said.

She pushed herself up to straddle the other woman. Looking slyly over at her husband who was thoroughly enjoying the show. "Watch this, my love." She said.

He grunted in approval, throbbing cock in hand.

Sarah explored the woman's body. She licked, kissed and tasted her legs,arms, and neck. She played with Rina's breasts and sucked her nipples.

"Bite them, please, lady Sarah."

She did, she nipped and licked them until the woman beneath her moaned continuously.

Sarah moved so her legs were between the other woman's and traveled her mouth downward. Rina's scent was musky and aroused. Sarah found she rather liked it.

Eventually Sarah found herself faced with Rina's bare sex. She had never looked this closely at another woman before. Her fingers touched. She pushed Rina's legs wide apart, the woman opening her legs as far as she could for her.

Using her thumbs like the other woman had on her, she spread Rina's folds, finding her soaking wet. She touched the womans clit and tugged on the ring there. Rina jerked at the sensation.

"Oh there you are." Sarah murmured. She leaned in and tasted the woman. Not bad at all.

She used the tip of her tongue and flicked at Rina's erect bud copying her movements. "Yesss..Lady Sarah..oh..Suck on it hard, like you would a man's cock..then tug gently on the ring." The woman moaned out.

Sarah flicked at her clit little more then wrapped her lips around it and sucked hard as Rina had instructed, taking the ring between her teeth and tugging gently, alternating between the two. The woman cried out and pushed her pussy up to Sarah's face.

Sarah turned her head a little so she could see Jareth. His pace had increased as he raptly watched his wife make love to another woman with her mouth. She stopped and met his eyes, licking her lips. "Mmm..Jareth now I know why you like to do this."

He growled. "Sarah.." He moaned as he observed, his cock turning red.

Sarah went back to the thrashing woman. She held her down at her hips, pleasuring her. She moved her mouth downward and found her opening, tentatively sticking her tongue inside.

Rina's nectar was musky and sweet, like vanilla. She licked at her inner walls more vigorously.

"Fuck me with your fingers." the other woman moaned.

Sarah did so, going back to sucking at her clit as she drove first two then three fingers inside the woman.

Rina came hard in her mouth, lifting her knees to give Sarah better access. She rolled her hips and grabbed at the pillows as the orgasm went on and on. When it was over she relaxed onto the bed, sighing with contentment.

Sarah kissed up her body up to her mouth.

Rina rolled her to her side and lifted her leg, placing her sex against Sarah's, and ground herself against the queen. Their clits rubbing together, they both came again quickly, moaning.

In the afterglow they touched and kissed softly relaxing on the bed for a few moments.

Sarah looked over the other woman's body at Jareth, rock hard, the head of his shaft red, ready to go himself.

"You look quite uncomfortable my husband."

"I am." He replied, grasping himself and moving his hand up and down as he enjoyed the scene before him.

Rina kissed Sarah one last time then got off the bed and put her dress back on. "I will leave you to each other Majesties. If you ever desire my company again, Lady Sarah, please do not hesitate to ask."

A small violet crystal formed in her hand. She threw above her, and was gone.

Jareth pounced onto the bed.

"That was incredible, Jareth, thank you." Sarah said as he spread her legs. "I wonder what she thought of you, sitting there pleasuring yourself."

"She could not see me, I shielded myself so only you could. This view is for you alone, my Sarah." He said.

He grabbed her hips and thrust into his wife. Not able to stand it anymore.

He pumped hard and fast, needing release after such a display. He placed Sarah's legs on his shoulders and set a rapid pace.

He fucked her into the bed, all she could do was hold onto the headboard and ride with him.

He went deep and pulled almost all the way out. He dropped her legs to the side and laid his forehead to hers. "So my queen, did you enjoy your first taste of a woman? I remember mine. none of them tasted as sweet as you. After tasting you I became addicted and have never wanted another..There is nothing I would rather do than fuck you senseless with my tongue. to be deep inside of you. She was right. You have a spectacular pussy. Hot, sweet, and tight."

Sarah gasped as he pounded into her and said dirty things into her ear.. He was really worked up.

An orgasm flared through her body again, and she knew he was close. He grabbed her thighs and roared his release as he spilled himself into her womb.

Exhausted he lay next to her panting. He turned on his side and stared at his wife.

After a few minutes she turned to face him. "Did you think Rina was pretty?" She asked, shy again.

"She was. I chose the most beautiful for you, love. Thought she could not hold a candle to your beauty. Are you happy?"

Sarah nodded. "Thank you, Jareth. I didn't expect you..I mean that wasn't what I planned when I.." He put a finger to her lips.

"I know. I only want you to be happy. To be satisfied. I wanted you to know this. Sarah, you are the only woman I want. I understand about fantasies. The need to explore. I did mine. This was my gift to you."

"Maybe I though get my clit pierced." Sarah said. "She seemed to really like that."

Jareth chuckled. "I wouldn't recommend it. I have heard it is terribly painful. Courtesans are typically the only women who do that here."

Sarah snuggled against Jareth. "It was nice. I'm glad I did it. She was sweet. But Jareth...no one makes me happy like you do. What we have is not just about sex, we are connected in ways I could never be with another. It was fun, but once is enough, I think. My curiosity is sated."

He nodded. "I am glad. While it was certainly stimulating to watch, I was also quite jealous of her touching and tasting you. So with her agreement I attached another piece of magic to her departure. She will not remember past the point of meeting you, but you will. It is often done. She was well compensated. I want no one to know of your taste but myself."

Sarah giggled. "Like anyone could compete with you. You are my dream come true."

They cuddled then made love again, afterwards falling asleep in each others arms.  
**********************************************************************************************************************

Epilogue:

A few years later:

Sarah walked around the ball on her husbands arm, enjoying the music and the sweet punch. She wouldn't be staying late, pregnant as she was. They received many congratulations from the other attendees. They were having a son. Sarah knew Jareth was happy with a boy or a girl, but in the eyes of underground society a son was very important.

"Lord Jareth." A voice came from behind them.

They turned. There stood a tall dark haired handsome man, smiling widely at The Goblin King.

Jareth's eyes widened slightly but quickly returned to normal. He bowed. "Lord Marcel. It has been a long time. How are your parents?"

"They are well. The Darklands Kingdom prospers. I came to offer my regards to you and your lovely queen. A son. How wonderful."

"Our thank yous, Lord Marcel." Jareth replied.

Just then a man came up to stand next to Marcel. "This is my consort, Lord Charon." Marcel announced, introducing the other man.

Both men bowed again.

"Ah. Yes. Oh, this is my lovely queen, Lady Sarah formerly of the above." Jareth introduced.

The men in turn took her hand and bowed over it and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you both." Sarah said. Trying to place the first man. Suddenly it dawned on her.

The only time she had seen those dark eyes was in the crystal containing the memory Jareth had shown her. This was Jareth's lover all those years ago. She gasped a little and turned to Jareth. He shook his head slightly.

"We must go, but I want to give my regards to my old friend." Marcel smiled, a warmth in his eyes.

Jareth inclined his head and Marcel with his consort  walked away arm in arm.

"Wow.." Was all Sarah could say. "So that was him...your.."

"We shared a room in the dormitory." Jareth said. "We were friends. When he left, shortly after...we lost touch. I am happy to see he found a companion."

"Oh." Was all Sarah could say. "Did you have feelings for him?"

"As a friend, yes. What happened between us..for me it was curiosity, loneliness. For him it was something more. That is why I never wanted to talk about it. Not because I was ashamed, but.. he was my friend and I hurt him by not returning his feelings and letting something happen that perhaps should not have."

"Oh Jareth..I'm sorry. He seems happy now." Sarah said, her eyes tracking the couple across the room, seeing them smiling at each other, looking content.

Jareth and Sarah walked around the party a bit more talking and socializing.

Another couple came forward. "Your majesties, I am Sir Draken, this is my companion, The Lady Rina." He introduced the woman at his side.

Sarah and Rina's eyes met and held. Rina smiled and bowed. "Lady Sarah, Lord Jareth."

"You know The Goblin King and Queen?" Draken asked.

""We met briefly, years ago. At a party of little consequence, wasn't it, Lady Sarah?" Rina replied innocently. "It is wonderful to see you. Congratulations on the child. A Goblin Prince!"

"Ye..yes." Sarah stuttered a little. "I can't recall the party, but I remember our brief encounter. It is nice to see you again."

Rina winked. "I only remember meeting you, briefly, but I am glad you recall more than I."

Lord Draken smiled wide. "Rina is my betrothed. We met a year ago, and fell in love. Please tell us you will attend the wedding if you can."

"Of course." Jareth answered. "Now if you excuse us, my wife was just telling me before you came over she was tired, so I will get her home now. Send an invitation and we will try to attend, depending on the child."

The two bowed as Jareth rushed them out of the ballroom and to the foyer. With a flick of his wrist they were home, in their own chambers.

"Damn, we both got a little jolt tonight." Sarah said as she started undressing.

"No need to worry, Rina is bound by her oaths even if she leaves the courtesan life. No one will know. Even if they did no one would think anything of it. " Jareth answered as he helped her unlace her gown and change.

He hugged her and put his hands over her rounded belly, caressing the bump that held their son.

"I hope our children live a full life...like we did, and do." Sarah said as she looked at her expanding body in the mirror. "Even now, Jareth, while I am big as a house, are your sure I'm enough for you? Or maybe I'm too much." She joked.

He led her to the bed and laid her down. His eyes tender, full of love. "Sarah, you are more lovely each day. The life coursing through you now, makes you glow and shimmer. You have never been more beautiful."

She grinned up at him. "Prove it."

And so he did.

They were each others true fantasies, come to life.

~Fin~


End file.
